Mononobe no Futo
Summary Mononobe no Futo (物部　布都) is a shikaisen, formerly a hermit practicing Taoism and a loyal servant of Toyosatomimi no Miko. She possesses the ability to manipulate feng shui, and is from an old era of Japan. Power and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Mononobe no Futo Age: More than 1400 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Hermit, Shikaisen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Shrine Maiden Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Hermits can create otherworlds like Senkai.), possibly Gravity Manipulation (As shown here.), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Reliant on a plate.), Magic, Fire Manipulation (As shown here.), Earth Manipulation (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here.), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Water Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Sealing (As shown here.), Forcefield Creation (As shown here.), Chi Manipulation, Feng Shui Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can inflict bad luck on others, which can causes random objects to fall on them mid-fight.), Object Duplication, Resistance to Fear and Mind Manipulation (Hermits are immune to mental attacks from shinigamis.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Her soul exists within a plate.), Shapeshifting, Memory Erasure (Hermits can erase memories.) Attack Potency: Low Multiversal+ Level (Hermits can make otherworlds like Senkai easily.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), possibly Infinite (Should've been comparable to Miko.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Very High Range: At least tens of meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Average (Is old-fashioned and prone to naivety and misunderstandings.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Many Plates, Bow & Arrows, Cards and Two Boats. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Feng Shui Manipulation': Can able to manipulate feng shui, which is related to the circulation of qi through the environment. To manipulate feng shui is to change one's environment and manipulate fate and fortune. Although it's effective on things with fixed positions, such as buildings, towns, and the environment, it's much less effective on things that move, such as humans, animals, and youkai. Futo's ability to manipulate certain elements is likely linked to the manipulation of feng shui. *'Hermit Arts': Should be able to use Hermit arts, such as Shukuchi, the ability to teleport vast distances in a single step, among others. Skill Cards *'Ame-no-Iwafune': Can summons a boat and charges forwards upon it. *'Combination Wind': Can forms a vortex that draws in its surroundings and whips up into a violent tornado. *'Liuren Holy Fire': Can gathers fire from the surroundings and fires it forwards in a stream. *'Royal Dragon's Arrow': Can fires an arrow at an upwards angle. The arrow will bounce off her plates and split into further arrows, which fly at their target. *'Standing Mountain': Can brings up a pillar of earth from the ground. *'Water-Embracing Plates': Moisture from the surroundings flows through her plates and bursts out in a powerful flood. *'Wind's Ominous Hole': Can rapidly moves to a plate set earlier, whipping up a whirlwind. Spell Cards *'Blaze Sign "Taiyi True Fire"': Can throws a bundle of flames at the ground, forming pillars of flame that move in multiple directions. *'Fate "Gate Opening for Catastrophe"': Can consumes all the plates in the area to form a zone of negative fortune. The more plates consumed, the worse the effects for her opponents, causing a large amount of projectiles to be fired at them. *'Wind Sign "Miwa Plate Storm"': A violent whirlwind draws in its surroundings and spins around her plates. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Netural Characters Category:Undead Category:Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chi Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters